A New Family
by NightGlider
Summary: Movie verse - The power of the Allspark is alive in the body of a girl.
1. Chapter 1

During the first days after the battle in Mission City, Samuel James Witwicky was looking forward to the arrival of the summer holidays. Sam needed to relax a little, the stress of his final exams and the wounds from the battle, were draining his body and mind. Mikaela was feeling the same way or so it seemed. The first day of school was frightening for Sam and Mikaela. Miles did not stop asking Sam why he had missed 3 days of school and why he appeared to be "hit by a truck". Trent, the soccer player, had harrassed Mikaela, he had not understood the hint from the girl that their retaionship had ended and he was following her as if they were still together. However, when Mikaela had the opportunity to speak to Trent, he finally stopped pursuing her. Although, he did let Sam know why he was upset, he could not believe that the most popular and beautiful girl from school changed because of this phenomenon.  
On last day of school, Sam left relieved that class was over. Mikaela grabbed him by the hand and went out to the parking lot. There waiting was a yellow 2009 Camaro with racing stripes and a black search and rescue hummer. Sam went straight to the side of his new friend Bumblebee.

"How was the last day?" asked Bee

"Boring as usual. How was your day?" Sam replied.

"Just as boring. I did not have a mission today."

"These are days of peace Bee. Enjoy it... while you can" Ratchet commented with a metallic sound that kind of sounded like a sigh.

"Why do you say that Ratchet?" Wondered Mikaela questioningly.

"Optimus informed us moments ago that 2 protoforms entered the atmosphere. He is sure that they are Autobots and their signals are the same ..." Before Bumblebee could finish the sentence Ratchet interrupted him.

"And that means that they are twins" shuddered Ratchet "Why of all the Autobots did it have to be them?"

"At least they are not accompanied by Wheeljack" Bee said laughing

"Don't even mention him to me" Ratchet responded. The teenagers looked at each other. They didn't understand anything that was being said.

"Okay, we need to get back to base," said Sam jumped in the driver's seat of Bee. Mikaela went to the door of the driver's seat of Ratchet that was already open for the girl.

"I'm Going to my house to look for some things first. See you at the base," said Sam blowing a kiss through the window.

At Maggie's House

Maggie had lived her life as usual. Around 2 pm the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, there was nobody on the other side, but a small box was left on the floor. She grabbed it, and reentered her home. She put the box on the kitchen table and looked at it for a moment.

"Where did you come from?" She said and began to open it. To her surprise inside it was a small memory stick. One of her characteristics was curiosity. She grabbed the stick and went to her computer. She was shocked at what she found. There were documents of the dissolved Sector Seven!

"Who the hell sent this?!" She thought. There were files of all kinds of experiments that were conducted with the energy of the AllSpark. They had given and taken the lives of a multitude of machines, but what she had seen had not prepared her for what she found later. A file had the name of HEA 01. When she opened it, her heart skipped a beat and anger clouded her grabbed the stick, took her wallet and left her home in a hurry. She climbed into her car and drove to Sam's house. She had to speak with Optimus Prime, but still did not know where he was, so she went to where she knew one of the Autobots could be found.

Sam had asked Bee to take him home for some things. Including his Nintendo Wii, he wanted to teach him how to play Mario Party 8, although he would not know how an alien robot, 5 meters in height, could play video games. He wasn't too worried about that, he'd find a way to make Bee play the Wii. He packed enough clothes in his backpack for 3 days. His parents had left to visit Grandma Witwicky over the weekend because she had been ill.  
Sam went down the stairs and into the kitchen, took a bottle of water and put it in his bag. A couple of strange noises came from his backyard

"One moment Bee" said Sam, and again he heard the noises, "what's happening" thought Sam, Bee was so impatient. Sam went out the back door, and to his surprise Bee was not alone. Beside the Camaro was Maggie. The girl seemed very agitated.

"Sam! Hey, I need to go to the base, I have to speak urgently with Optimus Prime"

"Well, we were just about to head out there" exclaimed Sam. Bee opened both front doors to accommodate his passengers. Sam noticed that the expression on Maggie's face was not normal. She looked angry and nervous. Sam did not want to ask what was happening ... yet. In a short time they began to approach the city limits. Sam had already been in the base, but he couldn't really remember the way, since it was in the middle of nowhere. Bee began to move closer to an abandoned military base, or so it seemed. The hangars for the planes were old and worn, and the buildings were Graffitied by vandals. Nobody would realize that it was just facade when in fact the hangars housed giant aliens. When the Camaro entered the territory of the base, he went to the hangar's largest opening. The gates were opened and they closed behind them. Inside they were received by Ratchet. Bee let out his passengers and he transformed. Sam could see that the place had been improved since the last time he was there. It was no longer a simple hangar that was just the entrance to the underground base.

"Maggie! What a surprise, what is the reason for your visit?" Ratchet wondered

"I need to talk to Optimus, please" she said quickly with a nervous tone. Ratchet accompanied her as they walked by the hallway and entered the last door on the left. Optimus' office was one of the largest rooms in the base. There was a massive desk and behind it was Optimus sitting looking at a giant computer monitor.

"Optimus, Miss. Maggie would like to speak to you" and with that Ratchet left the room.

"It's good to see again Miss. Maggie"

"Equally Optimus" Maggie responded warmly, and she pulled out the memory stick from her bag

"This afternoon this was dropped off at my house. There are files stored on it from all of the experiments from Sector Seven."

"We have destroyed everyone, including the three created from the battle in Mission City" Optimus replied.

"Not everyone, I'm afraid. There remains one, and the most important of all." she said handing the stick to Optimus. He turned back to the computer and inserted it. All kinds of files showed up on the screen. Many experiments in the body of Megatron and with the energy of the AllSpark.

"The last file was the one that caught my attention" Maggie said pointing it out. Optimus went straight to the file HEA 01. A series of formulas and images moved across Optimus' optics. The images showed the gradual growth and development of a 5 year old girl and the last picture was of the same girl, now 20 years old. In the first photo, the girl had long brown hair, brown eyes and was smiling. The last picture filled the spark of Optimus with hope. It showed the 20-year-old girl sitting on the floor leaning against a wall. The girl was naked and had a look of terror on her face. Her hair was now black as night and her skin was pale, her eyes were no longer brown, but blue and not like human eyes. What caught Optimus' attention was her skin. It was full, from head to toe with some very familiar brands. Only her face had two vertical lines that were falling from her eyes.  
The files explained that she had been exposed from the age of five to the energy of the AllSpark. She controlled the power and had been classified as dangerous. She had given life to several machines as an attempt to escape, but without success. All the machines were offlined, except for a Apple Mackintosh laptop. The girl protects the mech with her life, and never turns it off. The last thing the file said was that 2 days ago the girl had slipped out of the Sector Seven base. Optimus finally spoke.

"We must recover the girl. If indeed she has the power of the ALLspark the Decepticons may be after her. "

"I do not understand how could they do that to a girl...?" said Maggie

"I suppose that at some point they thought they were going to lose the power of the ALLspark and wanted to have a guarantee of it's power."

In an alley within the city, a girl was hiding behind some garbage cans. At her side was a strange being. He was half the size of her, a mech with blue eyes was watching her closely. The girl had not eaten or drank anything for two days and was beginning to seem tired, he noted with concern. Looking over at him, the girl smiled and said;

"Do not worry about me Mac, you know that I do not need to eat or drink anything"

"But you can not be dependent on the energy, you are too exhausted" The girl did not hear him because she was already asleep. It was time for Mac to watch for her, the mech felt a deep bond because she had given him life and and protected him from the Sector Seven men, who had tried to kill him. Mac knew of the existence of the Autobots, and had to figure out a way to contact them. He knew that his friend would be safe with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Family**

**Chapter 2: The Search Begins**

When Optimus left the office together with Maggie he looked bleak. Humans could not realize, but in view of the other mechs's the bright painting of the flames of the leader were opaque. Ratchet and Ironhide were in the rec room. Both were immersed in a conversation in Cibertronian, while Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela were in a corner where they had a giant projector. Bee had connected the wii and Sam was teaching him to play. Mikaela was run on the floor laughing, seeing the poor scout trying to play. His massive hands could not hola well the controls, but what make them laugh was see him moving from one place to another desperate and unable to steer well to his character. Seeing the young people make Optimus smile. There was joy among them, even after having lost Jazz. They would have given anything to see him alive and enjoying their new home in the land.  
Ratchet and Ironhide were closer to their leader. Knew they had important news to them by the expression of his face.

"The 2 protoforms are landing north of here shortly. We leave at 19 hours "

"Optimus ..." Ironhide wanted to know about Maggie's visit.

"We want to know what happened" said Ratchet finish after a few seconds of silence.

With a sigh cash Optimus began to talk. He explain what he saw and what Maggie had told him. "I knew that the Sector Seven were hiding something ..." Ironhide exclaimed angrily.

" In the morning we start the search for the girl. Today we'll welcome our colleagues "said Optimus.

"For Primus, I hope they are not the twins" exclaimed Ratchet moving his head "These 2 give me too many problems."

"We will, you'll want to say," interrupted the specialist in weapons.

* * *

It started to take the night and Mac knew that he hended to communicate with the Autobots quick. He knew of them through the same Sector Seven, or rather thanks to his friend Simmons. This was the only human who had helped them. It was him who provided all the artifacts so that the girl could escape. Mac had a deep respect to the agent. He connected to the World Wide Web to find any information that could lead them to the Autobots. In a blog that people had complained of having strange earthquakes in Tranquility. He knew that it could lead to them. Gently woke the girl, she was more tired than usual and more pale than before, but the strange glow of her eyes where still there.

"We must start now that is dark, I found a clue that can guide us to the Autobots." And he take the hand of the girl to help her raise.

"What you find?"

" strange earthquakes reported in Tranquility. Maybe there they could find the signal of our energy "

"And we can also be targets for the others, remenber that Mr Simmons said that not all had been terminated"

"We must take that risk if we want to get rid of the S-7 once"

"... You may have reason Mac," she said with a nervous tone in her voice "You think that the Autobots are not going to do experiments? You know, for having the energy of that thing for which they fought to death ... "

"Do not worry they will do no harm to you, as I saw the S-7 had caught one of them, that day that took the battle, and he did not harm when they released him, and they were torturing him." He said smiling between the metal plates in his face "Besides, I am your guardian, and I will not let anything happen to you" transforming his right arm in a small laser gun.

The girl began to laugh "Mac ... Oh thank you, but I doubt very much that you can against them, you are very small and they have more powerful weapons."

"Hey! I can against any of them! "Also smiling" It's good to hear you laugh again "

"Well we go to Tranquility. And thanks ... "giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mac then turned in his alternate mode and the girl took him in her arms. She came out of the alley. A couple was going through there observed curious to the strange girl with tattoos. She ran out to see if they could find a transport that could lead to Tranquility without attracting too much attention. A few minutes later found parked outside a bar a motorcycle. Climbed quickly, but had forgotten that she did not know who use it.

"Mac enter the net and look for instructions of this"

"Right away," said a voice out of the metal laptop. "I got it"

"Okay, get ready, I will conect with you" And a faint light began to emanate from the eyes of the girl, she put her hands on top of Mac and connected with his spark. Long ago she had discovered that power. Could mentally communicate with her guardian, and could pass their knowledge. That was how she found out everything about the world outside the S-7. When she finish the connection, already knew how to drive the motorcycle. As did not have the key she change some wires and it started. She put the mech in her legs and ordered him to be transformed in his humanoid form so he World not fall. The girl was able to accelerate as more and left the road.

The people of that place looked a girl was going at full speed on a motorcycle and in her legs what appeared to disguise a child. But nobody took importance. A Saleen just a black and white with the seal of the police saw them with enthusiasm. The Saleen began to follow them without notice. At last some excitement for Barricade after the fall of Megatron. He had recognized the marks in the skin of the girl. He had thought that the Allspark was lost, then why that girl was emaneting energy? He had to find out what was going on. If the energy of the Allspark was present even then he might revive Megatron and Starscream would not have to take the post of leader. Barricade hated that seeker ...

* * *

The next morning, the twins had played a joke on the poor Ironhide. While he was recharging the twins entered his room and painted him all green and solded to the tip of his guns giant pink flowers. When you woke up and was left to hunt for the twins. He had not finished and the sun rise and both were stuffed head in the medical room of Ratchet, both unconsciousness.

"For Primus! Who they managed to get that? " He ask to the old mech that was saying things in cibertronian.

"I have no idea, but I took care of them" at that time Optimus entered the room and look amazed to see his specialist in weapons that resembled a giant flower. The leader could not avoid laughing. "I see that you also are enjoin this" Ironhide got out of there.

"Ratchet, I need Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ready as soon as possible, we should go out and look for the girl and perhaps we find ourselves with some Decepticons ... I have a bad feeling whit all ll this" end saying.

"Do not worry Prime, will be ready in an hour and a half. Ironhide not made them so much harm as he wanted, "he said laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface of the moon two mechs spoke impatiently. Thundercraker and Skywarp were expecting orders for the upcoming Starscream. The had told that they need to wait in the asteroid while he was looking for more reinforcements. He said that he would bring Soundwave, but they were not so sure if the mech was going to obey because it was the most faithful ally to Megatron.

"Hey TC, lets go to the planet and crush a few of those organic creatures"

"We must wait for orders from our leader 'Warp"

"Ah! Come on, he won't find out, lets kill a few of those bags of meat! "

" Are you planning to disobey orders Skywarp?" Said a voice behind him. Starscream had come with Soundwave.

"Of course not ... Lord Starscream"

"Well, now we can implement my plan to end those Autobots once and for all," said Starscream with a morbid smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank to all my readers ^^ also, If anyone see an error please let me know, english is not my native language.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Family

Chapter 3: Persecution and rescue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I know it was you who let it escape," began Tom Banachek.

"We couldn't have her here," countered Simmons

"But it's too dangerous for her to be in the city," replied Tom.

"She knows how to control herself," assured Simmons.

"Hm," uttered Tom Banachek. "You're not able to find her?"

"We'll see," stated Simmons. As they came out of the room where they were, Simmons took the time to communicate with Mac. The Little mech had changed the agent's cell phone so they could communicate with each other without anyone knowing about it.

"Simmons here, can you hear me?"

"I hear you" assured Mac. "what's happened?" Replied the mech with some distortion in his voice.

"First off, where are you going?" asked Simmons.

"We're headed for Tranquility City," explained Mac. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," began Simmons. "Tom is heading over to you. He's tracing your spark signature." There was no response from the mech. " How's the girl? "

"For the moment, she is a little weak, but fine," spoke Mac.

"How you are getting to Tranquility?" asked Simmons

"By motorcycle," explained Mac.

"Before you get there, change vehicles," warned Simmons. "Banachek already knows what type of vehicle you have." There was a pause for a few seconds.

"When you join up with the Autobots, tell Optimus that I will pay them a little visit."

"I don't think that will be a good idea, Agent Simmons," Mac replied. "After what you and the other agents did to one of them at base S-7… I doubt they will want to talk to you."

"I know, but they must listen to me if they want to project her," stated Simmons.

"I'll warn them of your arrival," confirmed Mac.

"Okay, Simmons out," he ended.

She had driven all night and all morning and was extremely exahusted. But they knew they had to reach the city soon. Mr. Simmons had told them that they were being followed by S-7 and they had to be careful. She was sick of being locked in a prison without seeing the sun. Well… not exactly a prison, but she looked it that way. It felt wonderful to feel the first rays of sunshine on her face. She had forgotten how the world was outside of S-7. All her life, she had been alone without anyone to love or even listen and talk to. She didn't trust humans anymore, and the machines had been her life… her world. She only had respect for agent Simmons, as he was the only human who showed some compassion to her.

About noon they had reached the city limits of Tranquility. It was a beautiful city, at least from what she knew of the world. They stopped at a gas station to rest and maybe eat something. She had thanked the agent for what little money he had given her before they had left. Leaving the motorcycle parked, she entered the place, and bought something to drink at least. Upon entering, the boy at the counter noticed her. It was very strange to see a girl all alone with a small blue dress, completely covered in tattoos, white shoes and a laptop in her arms. He found it even odder that she didn't even carry a handbag.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly. He saw the girl looking at all the rows of food, without knowing exactly she wanted.

"Hmmm yes," spoke the girl softly. "I would like some water, and maybe something to eat."

"Well, here is where we keep the wáter," he said, heading for the refrigerator and taking one out for her. "I don't have anything for lunch, but next door is a restaurant," he explained. "You can eat there if you want."

"Thank you," she replied. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some bills without knowing exactly how much she should pay. "How much do I owe you? I have some money." She showed him the bills.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "This one is on me. You're not from around right?"

"... No, I'm not from here," she responded insecurely. "Well I have to go. Thanks for the wáter." With that she quickly left the establishment. When she reached her motorcycle, a police car was very close by. The mustached man glared at her intently. He looked strangely familiar and a very distinctive cold look.

"That cop is following us since we left," stated Mac as he transformed without anyone seeing him.

"Yeah, I noticed," she uttered under her breath. "Something tells me we shouldn't approach him."

"But how we are going to contact the Autobots?" asked Mac.

"We should make our way to the center of the city," she explained. "Once there, it will be easier for the Autobots to find us and the police car won't attack us when there are so many people." Mac watched the girl's face and agreed that she had a good plan, but it was dangerous. Especially because she had not rested completely from the previous day.

"Okay," said the little mech, who was now growing impatient. "But we have to hurry, I don't like that guy."

oOoOoOoOoOo

As noon approached, there was a lot of commotion in the Autobot base. Optimus, Ratchet and Sunstreaker were monitoring a strange signal that was eminating from the center of the city.

"They are two small signals on the move" stated Sunny. "One looks Cybertronian, but the other… it's very strange. I've never seen anything like it before."

"That's her." Optimus declare. "Autobots, we are leaving right away!" The Autobot's motorcade then quickly left the abandoned military base they were hiding in. They were lead by a semi with a blue red flames paintjob, followed by a GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer, a 2009 yellow Camaro with racing stripes and last, two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow. Only the camaro was carried a couple of teenagers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

S-7 had finally locked onto Mac's signal. They were at the center of Tranquility City, just inside a park. Without warning, seven black cars trapped the girl who was sitting on a bench. Finding herself surrounded, the girl tried to escape but was blocked by two agents. From one of the trucks stepped out Tom Banachek who walked up to her.

"You have to come back with us HEA 01," he stated bluntly.

"Don't call me that!," she screamed. "I have a name!"

"You're just another experiment, and as such you are going to have to be disabled," he stated coldly. "You'll never get close to any human or machina again." With nothing else said, he signaled to one of the men who stood beside her. He pull out a strange weapon and shot her in the neck. As the girl fell to the ground unconscious, Mac transformed to protect her. He didn't care that people saw him. They already had a crowd watching.

"If you touch her I will Kill you!" growled the little mech, pulling out his laser gun and pointing it at the head of Tom. The agent behind quickly shot him with the gun, causing Mac to become paralyzed on the floor.

"Le-let her go!" he begged. "Do-don't to-touch her!" As he saw the officers put her in one of the vehicles, anguish flooded on his system. She would be killed, and he could nothing, but watch. He had to seek help, but how?

Barricade was watching nearby the scene. The Autobots were coming, but he also wanted to see what would happen next. He was very curious. If the girl really had the energy of the All Spark within her, then there was hope to bring back Megatron. But he could not fight against the Autobots alone. Especially now that two more had arrived. Although he did not like the idea, he would wait for Starscream and reinforcements to come. "Hopefully he will bring Soundwave," he thought, as he was the most loyal of the Decepticons to Megatron. He wouldn't say it aloud to Starscream. He will continue his service to him until he got possession of the girl, and along with Soundwave, bring back their true leader.

The motorcade of black trucks of the S-7 was on the move, leaving Mac behind on the floor. They no longer cared about the small mech, only the girl. They quickly sped off, heading for the outskirts of town. As Mac was left alone he could hear the engine of a large vehicle driving up. Several cars approached him as he still lay paralyzed. They were led by a red and blue semi. But the yellow camaro was the first to approach, and out stepped a young man.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Yes I'm all right, but you need to go after her," he stated. "The S-7 wants to kill her!" Listening to Mac's words, Optimus was already heading in the direction of the girl. Bumblebee was ordered to stay back and take care of the small mech until they recovered the girl.

It did not take long to find the vehicles of S-7. They were on one of the alternative routes out of the city. They had taken one of the most deserted roads, where no cars were passing.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Optimus hailed on the comlink. "Go ahead and close the road, do not let them pass."

"Yes Boss!" they responded.

Tom Banachek saw the two Lamborghinis pass at full speed and stop a few meters ahead, blocking them in. The vehicles of the S-7 slamed on their breaks to avoid crashing into the two autobots. They tried to escape, turning another direction, but the other Autobots arrived and had them surrounded. All transformed and pointed their weapons at the vehicles.

"Let the girl go," ordered Optimus. Tom quickly stepped out of his vehicle.

"I'm afraid that's not posible," he stated coldly. "You have no juristiction over us or her. She's a human, not a robot."

"You're wrong agent," stated Optimus. "Now she is in our care. Autobots, take away their weapons. " As the officers stepped out of their vehicles, they were completely disarmed, thanks to the twins and the weapons specialist.

"Optimus, my sensors indicate that the girl is unconscious and her vital signs are declining dangerously" said Ratchet urgently. "I have to take her immediately back to the base," He gently pulled the girl from the vehicle. His optics gently staring at the young female. She was pale, had low weight, but the symbols were what caught his attention. He then approached Optimus and handed her to him. "Place her carefully into me. I will go right away to the base." He then transformed and the girl was placed inside him.

"This will not stay as it is, Mr. Prime." exclaimed Tom

"We'll be waiting, Mr Banachek," ended Optimus. "Autobots, return to base immediately."


End file.
